Different
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: A lie, a secret, a traitor, and what's a teddy bear have to do with this? Involves Draco's mission. WARNING: Some Made Up Characters.
1. Beginning of Sixth Year

"You can't just not sit with us" said Pansy.

"I can, and will" said Ivory continuing to walk until she sat alone.

Ivory sat and thought of what had happened the past few years, that had brought her to the point she now was with herself. All the regret and the feelings, she'd aimed not to do this to herself yet she was.

* * *

"What's going on anyway, that you won't be here" said Pansy demanding an explanation from Draco.

"I said, I might not" said Draco.

"Alright, on to other matters…so why aren't you and Ivory talking" asked Blaise.

"That's really none of your business, now is it Blaise" asked Draco.

"You two grew up together, a lot of us thought you cared about her" said Blaise.

"Well maybe you should think more about it" said Draco.

"Answer the question Draco" said Pansy.

Draco was slightly annoyed with the lack of control he now had over the two people sitting across from him.

"One of us realized that we surely should never have been friends in the first place" said Draco.

"Doesn't sound like was Ivory" said Pansy.

"Sounds like you were being a jerk" said Blaise.

"Well that's how it played out" said Draco.

Blaise looked at Draco questionably, but decided to forget about it.

"I can see why she wouldn't talk to you" said Pansy.

"Clue me in" said Draco.

"If you weren't such an insensitive bastard, perhaps you would've gotten somewhere" said Pansy.

Blaise was very amused by what Pansy had said, and a small smile came over his face. Then he began to laugh quietly while looking downward.

"Amused Blaise" asked Draco.

Blaise cleared his throat, and looked toward Draco.

"We'll just see who's laughing in the end" said Draco.

* * *

Soon after the train stopped they began to leave, Blaise exited followed by Pansy and Ivory.

"So what did happen" asked Blaise as they loaded into the wagon.

"If she wanted to tell us then she would" said Pansy taking the seat next to Blaise.

Ivory sat on the opposite side of them, and then the wagon began to move.

"Not saying you shouldn't tell us, I mean you should…however you don't have to, but some recommend you talk to others about your problems" said Pansy.

"You really want to know" asked Ivory.

"Yes" said Pansy.

It was a long story, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell anyone yet.

"We just ended on a bad note, ok" said Ivory.

"Like literally a note or just a talk that ended badly" asked Pansy.

"Pansy" said Blaise.

"What" asked Pansy looking at Blaise.

"No, not literally" said Ivory.

* * *

Draco walked silently with Snape, not wanting to talk right that moment. How things went through fifth year were bothering him. Things had ended in anger and hatred, and between him and a certain light brown skinned, grey eyed, black haired girl it was a little worse.

"Any thoughts, Draco" asked Severus.

"What" asked Draco.

"On how you'll fulfill the mission" asked Severus.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I" asked Draco.

"I can tell you're thinking of something other than your mission" said Severus.

"I'm focused, ok" said Draco his voice raising slightly.

"If you need help" began Severus.

"I don't need your help" said Draco.

* * *

"Are you planning on eating, or are you just going to read that book" asked Sev.

"I'm not hungry" said Ivory.

"Is something wrong" asked Pansy.

At times Pansy could be caring or compassionate, but at this time it sounded as if there was more concern in her coice.

"No, I'm fine" said Ivory giving a small smile and then it vanishing from her face.

Pansy and Blaise both turned to the direction she was looking in. Draco was sitting down, and looking toward her. Pansy and Blaise looked at Ivory, who had gone back to reading.

"Pansy, Blaise' said Draco.

"Draco" said Pansy and Blaise.

"Sev" said Draco.

"Draco" said Sev.

"Something upsetting you Ivory" asked Draco.

"Your presence annoys me" said Ivory plainly, and continuing to read her book.

"Ouch" said Sev then facing the front.

After Dumbledore had finished speaking they began to walk to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"You couldn't have said "Hi Draco, how are you doing" asked Pansy.

"Then again we don't know what happened" said Blaise.

"Can I talk to you for a second" asked Draco not waiting for an answer and pulling her to the side.

"What" asked Ivory.

"I know you felt something" said Draco.

"Leave me alone" said Ivory.

"Admit it" said Draco.

"You said it was a mistake, and I agreed completely" said Ivory.

"Shouldn't I get some sort of decision with what happens between us" said Draco.

"Not after what happened" said Ivory pulling away from him, and beginning to walk away.

"5th year still affecting you" asked Sev.

"Yes" said Draco.

"You've got a plan" asked Sev.

"When have I not had a plan" asked Draco.

"I can name a number of times" said Sev.

"Name one" said Draco.

"We were five and we took cookies from your mother's cookie jar, and you ordered the house elf to grab it" said Sev walking away.

"I was five" said Draco walking after him.

"And I got yelled at" said Sev.

"What do you suppose I do" asked Draco.

"Oh I don't know there's a word with an a for it, hmmm what could it be? Oh, right…APOLOGIZE" said Sev.

"I didn't do anything wrong" said Draco.

"There are two sayings every girl wants to hear you say" said Sev.

"I know that" said Draco.

"Then do the second one" said Sev.

"Malfoys don't know the bloody second one" said Draco.

"I was wrong" said Sev.

"Of course you're wrong" said Draco.

"No idiot, it's "I was wrong" said Sev.

"I am not an idiot" said Draco.

"If you don't figure out a way to get back Ivory, you are" said Sev.

Draco walked behind Sev inside the dungeons, and they both continued up to their rooms and went to sleep.


	2. Love, the Teddy Bear Literally

Ivory woke up the nxt morning, and opened a small gift from next to her bed. A bear jumped out and started inhaling loudly.

"No…air…holes" said the bear.

"Who are you" asked Ivory.

"I…am…Rummy" said Rummy.

"Who created you" asked Ivory.

"Blonde…male…tall" said Rummy.

"Draco" mumbled Ivory. "Shoo" she said.

"But I'm your teddy" said Rummy.

"No, you're not" said Ivory.

"I'm not" choked Rummy his black teddy bear eyes filling with tears.

"No, don't cry" said Ivory.

"I'm sorry it's just…waa!" cried Rummy.

"Ivory" said Pansy.

"Shhh" shushed Ivory.

Rummy continued to cry.

"Alright you're my teddy" said Ivory rolling her eyes.

Rummy looked at Ivory.

"Now just get into the box, before someone sees you" said Ivory.

"Alright, but I must warn you I'm claustrophobic" said Rummy.

Rummy went inside the box, and Ivory closed it. Then Pansy entered the room.

"Who were you just talking to" asked Pansy.

"What? No one" said Ivory.

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE" began Rummy's screams before Ivory sat on the box with a pillow underneath her.

"What is that" asked Pansy.

"What's what?" asked Ivory.

"The talking box" said Pansy.

"Um…ow" said Ivory falling as the box darted under the bed and then around the room, until it hit a dresser and sat upward and revealed the Rummy's white curly furred feet.

"What is that' asked Pansy.

Rummy flipped the box over and pushed it over his head.

"Why hello there" said Rummy licking one of his white furred teddy bear paws and pushing it through his fur on his head.

"Is that a charmed teddy bear" asked Pansy.

"The names Rummy, but you can call me Rummy the Love Master" said Rummy.

"I'm guessing it's from Draco" said Pansy.

"If Draco was shorter, had black eyes, and fur…they'd be twins" said Ivory.

"What are you going to do with it" asked Pansy.

"Give it back to Draco" said Ivory.

"No, can do I'm charmed and I stay with you forever" said Rummy.

Ivory and Pansy looked at each other and began to walk slowly towards the teddy bear.

"Um…ladies what are you…that's not supposed to go there, don't touch that…AAAAAAAA" screamed Rummy.

* * *

"A charmed teddy bear" asked Blaise.

"Yes" said Draco.

"Do you know what Slytherin girls do to teddy bears they don't like" asked Sev.

"No" said Draco.

Just then Rummy ran in with his furry arms up and on fire, screaming and running. Until he jumped into a bucket of water a Slytherin had brought up with a spell.

"Ah" said Rummy relaxed.

"How the bloody hell did he survive that" asked Pansy.

"If I knew I would've made improvements" said Ivory.

Then Ivory and Pansy left the dungeons.

"Wait up ladies" yelled Rummy standing up the bucket still attached to his teddy bear butt.

He began to try and shake the bucket off, then a Slytherin pulled it off and Rummy began to running out the dungeons after them.

"I'm guess it'll find Ivory anywhere" said Blaise.

"Yes, he will" said Draco sitting back against the couch.

"Don't we have class in a few minutes" asked Sev.

* * *

Ivory sat in class and began to notice something jumping up and down at the left window in the class. When she looked over, she saw Rummy. The teddy bear was jumping up and down looking through the window. He looked better then he had jumped into the bucket of water. Severus closed the window plates so he could no longer see the bear.

Rummy only moved to the next window, and Severus shut it. Until Severus had made it all the way to the seventh window, which then Rummy shut it on Severus' fingers. After Severus slid his fingers out of the plates, a few Hufflepuff girls giggled and were silenced by a look on Severus' face.

Once outside in the halls, Ivory heard the repetitive call of her name.

"Ladies" said Rummy walking in front of them, and turning to face them.

Which then he was now walking backwards.

"Why are you following me" asked Ivory.

"That's what I was ordered to do" said Rummy.

"I've got a book on how to _destroy _the little monster" said Pansy.

"Welcome back my, gorgeous feisty one" said Rummy.

"Will you leave" said Pansy annoyed.

"You say no, but everything else says "snuggle me Rummy" said Rummy.

"I haven't held a teddy bear since I was seven, and I won't start again now" said Pansy.

"You've never held a real teddy bear" said Rummy.

"You can't follow me everywhere" said Ivory.

"I will, to the edges of the earth for you especially gorgeous feisty one" said Rummy.

"Keep one eye open tonight bear, I will destroy you and dance on your grave" said Pansy.

"I'll remember you always gorgeous feisty one" said Rummy.

Pansy rolled her eyes in disgust.

* * *

"What girl doesn't love a teddy bear" asked Draco.

"The kind who light it on fire" said Sev.

"She'll love it by the end of the week" said Draco.

"That's one man's opinion" said Blaise.

"If it survives a week" said Sev his eyes widening.

"Ivory wouldn't destroy a teddy bear" said Draco.

"Yes, but Pansy will" said Blaise.

"You guys are going mad, they won't hurt the teddy bear" said Draco.

"The last time I thought that the teddy bear came running into the room screaming, on fire" said Sev.

* * *

"AAAA" screamed Rummy.

"Pansy what are you doing" yelled Ivory.

"I'm getting rid of a problem" said Pansy.

Rummy was watching as Pansy aimed an axe towards the teddy bear's neck.

"Where did you even get an axe" asked Ivory.

"There are some very suicidal Slytherin girls Ivory" said Pansy.

Pansy brought down the blade onto Rummy's head, and his head fell to the floor.

"Oh, do I have a headache" said Rummy's head.

His body was moving crazily, and Rummy sighed.

"Hey! IDIOT! Down here on the floor" said Rummy.

Rummy's body hoped off the side table.

"Left" said Rummy.

"Seriously, cutting off his head" said Ivory.

"No, your other left you idiot" said Rummy.

The body went right and crashed into the bed, and fell backwards with the feet still moving.

"Here Rummy" said Ivory picking up Rummy's body and his head.

Ivory got a needle and some thread, and pointed her wand at Rummy's neck and it began to sew his head back on.

"I'll have a new plan by morning" said Pansy walking over to her bed, and lying down.

"Goodnight, oh gorgeous feisty one" said Rummy.

Pansy did a scoff of disgust.

"She really doesn't like you" said Ivory.

"I'm your teddy" said Rummy raising his arms.

"Alright" said Ivory picking him up, and setting him in the box, which was set up like a small bed.

"My own bed" said Rummy laying down.

"Goodnight Rummy" said Ivory.

"Goodnight Ivory and Goodnight Gorgeous feisty one" said Rummy.

"I'll kill you bear" said Pansy before going into a deep sleep.

"I love you to" said Rummy.

"You're a good bear Rummy" said Ivory.

"And master's good to" said Rummy.

"Yeah, I guess" said Ivory turning away from the bear, and closing her eyes gently and shedding a single tear.

The snores of Rummy gave Ivory a slight smile, and then she herself went to sleep.


	3. Not the Same

As Ivory walked down the steps in the early morning, she walked through the halls and sat near a ledge of a window. She felt the upset feeling again, and then she saw Draco walk by. He'd left it was easy to tell were he was going. Ivory leaned against the wall inside the window. She slowly thought back to 5th year.

* * *

They had been walking through the halls.

"_I missed you" said Draco._

"_Of course you did, and I missed your conceded personality" said Ivory._

"_I am not conceded" said Draco._

"_Ok, name five things about yourself" said Ivory._

"_I'm certainly charming, amazingly good-looking, extraordinarily brilliant, handsome, gorgeous" said Draco._

"_You just called yourself good-looking three times" said Ivory._

"_No, I said it in three different ways because I am amazingly good-looking" said Draco._

"_Of course you couldn't name five things about someone else" said Ivory._

"_I bet I can" said Draco._

"_Alright, name five things about anyone" said Ivory._

"_Gorgeous, sweet, kind, intelligent, and is always a caring person" said Draco._

"_Who is that" asked Ivory._

"_You" said Draco._

"_Right" said Ivory rolling her eyes._

"_What? You asked me to name five things about anyone, so I chose you…is that so wrong" said Draco._

"_You're dating my friend Draco, I don't plan on getting involved with you" said Ivory._

"_Not for long" said Draco."What's that supposed to mean" asked Ivory._

"_That's for me to know, and you to wonder" said Draco._

* * *

She had known then what he'd do, but decided not to tell Pansy. Maybe she was a caring person, and she'd never realized it. Ivory just stood up, and began to walk back to Slytherin house. However she took a detour towards the room of requirement.

"Hey what are you doing here" asked a little girl in front of the door.

"Crabbe and Goyle, what's Malfoy doing" asked Ivory.

"I'm just a little girl" said the girl.

"If you don't tell me what he's doing then when you transform back, I'll make you a girl" said Ivory.

Goyle's voice went back to normal.

"He only said he needed to be in there for awhile, but it's been so long" said Goyle.

"I'm getting hungry" said Crabbe.

"Why don't you two go get something to eat, and I'll watch the door" said Ivory.

Both were too hungry to disagree, the two transformed back into themselves and hurried to the dining hall.

"Still idiots" mumbled Ivory leaning against the door.

After a few hours Draco exited.

"Hello Malfoy" said Ivory.

"Oh, Ivory where's Crabbe and Goyle" asked Draco.

"They went to the dining hall" said Ivory.

Draco sighed.

"There just isn't good service today" said Draco.

"I'm open to talking to you now" said Ivory.

"Talking about us or this" asked Draco.

"You're a Death Eater aren't you" asked Ivory.

"How'd you" began Draco.

"One of your arms changes it's shape slightly when the mark was placed on it" said Ivory.

"You notice my arms" asked Draco.

"I spent half my fifth year with them wrapped around me, I can definitely tell when there's an addition" said Ivory placing her hand on his face.

He gave a smirk, and she pulled her hand down and put it to her side. She turned away from him, his head was on her shoulder now. Ivory could tell he wanted her attention, but wouldn't give it to him. Then he kissed her neck, he gave a smirk when she looked at him.

"An addition" Draco asked.

Then his lips met hers, and he pulled her closer to him. She felt him push her against the wall, and continue them kissing each other. He then began to push his lips against her neck again. She pulled away from him, and walked over near a window.

"Still upset" asked Draco.

"What were you doing in there" asked Ivory.

"Just doing something" said Draco.

"Why won't you tell me" asked Ivory.

"Because I don't want you to offer to help" said Draco.

"I've told you, I don't do things like that" said Ivory.

"I don't need your help with anything" said Draco loudly.

"Well fine, don't talk to me…see if I care" said Ivory leaning against the wall with Draco in front of her.

He punched the wall next to her, and he walked the other direction. She left in the other direction and continued moving until she reached the library.

Everything seemed to make a little more sense in there, she flipped open a book. It was a story about two people who cared dearly about each other. A boy and a girl, the boy was a warrior and the girl was a maid. She had read this book more then ten times already, the ending was violent and the two died. The boy was slit in the throat, and the girl was shot.

Bad ending, but the story was pretty good in all.

"Excuse me, do you know about this book for McGonagall's class" asked a second year.

"What is it called" asked Ivory.

"Wolf something" said the second year.

"It's in the third shelf, ask the librarian to get it for you" said Ivory.

"Thank you" said the second year running off.

She remembered her second year, she'd spent have the time listening to Adeline talk about how much she hated her cousin. That's the third time she'd talked to him when she'd started school. The first time he was annoying her during first year. She remembered her telling him to go jump off a cliff, and then he came back after winter holiday and listened to him talk about something. Ivory hadn't actually listened to a word he said when he was talking to her.

Then she met Mr. Malfoy when she was with her stepfather in another bookshop. She didn't like him, apparently Draco had told him about her and then while Lucius and Severus were talking she walked off and sat down and read the same book she was reading at the moment.

Except she didn't get to start the first page, because Draco just continued to talk about things she cared nothing for. However nothing before fifth year had prepared her for what had happened in fifth year. She hadn't slept with Draco or anything, she refused to do that with him of all people.


	4. Trust Me

"There you are" said Pansy.

"Oh, hi" said Ivory.

"You left me alone with the bear" said Pansy.

"Oh, sorry" said Ivory.

"What's going on" asked Pansy.

"What? Nothing" said Ivory.

"Ivory" said Pansy.

"Of course there's nothing, it's something with Draco isn't it" said Pansy.

Ivory was silent.

"Will you just tell me" said Pansy.

"I liked him in fifth year Panse, and things between us just wouldn't go right" said Ivory.

"I knew you two had something going on" said Pansy.

"Well you were right" said Ivory.

"Why what happened" said Rummy.

"She's not going to tell us Rummy, she hasn't told me and Blaise…and certainly won't tell a teddy bear" said Pansy.

"Teddy bears keep all the secrets" said Rummy.

"Of course they do" said Pansy.

Ivory glanced at Pansy for a second, and then returned to her book.

"Will you just tell me" said Ivory.

Ivory sighed and closed the book.

* * *

"What do you mean he punched the wall" said Pansy as they walked down the hall.

"I mean, he punched the wall there isn't much more you can say about that" said Ivory.

"He could've hurt you" said Pansy.

"You don't know that" said Ivory.

"Well you don't know if he wouldn't" said Pansy.

"It's over Panse, he didn't hurt me" said Ivory.

"I'm telling Snape" said Pansy.

"Why" asked Ivory.

"He's your stepfather, he deserves to know" said Pansy.

"And then he'd kill me" said Ivory.

"No he wouldn't" said Pansy.

"His number one rule was never to become _friendly _with Draco" said Ivory.

"You didn't exactly become _friendly _with Draco, he did nearly hit you" said Pansy.

"Only nearly" said Ivory.

"It was close Ivory" said Pansy.

"No, it wasn't" said Ivory stopping along with Pansy.

"It was too close" said Pansy glaring down the hallway at Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

The two stared at the three people for a very long time.

"Someone has to tell Snape, but you can trust that it won't be me…_for now_" said Pansy.

Pansy pulled Ivory to the hallway farthest from Draco, and little Rummy chasing after them.

* * *

"I'll murder him" said Adeline after Pansy had told her about the incident.

"It wasn't that big of a deal" said Ivory.

"Come on Ivory, let me kill him while there's still a burning annoyance" said Adeline.

"We could tell Sev or Blaise, he'll listen to them…especially Sev" said Pansy.

"Just leave it alone, it won't happen again" said Ivory.

"Ha, that's what Draco said when he kissed you in fourth year" said Pansy.

"Those were the days, the lovely days of you hating Draco…and then you ruin it by liking him" said Adeline.

"It won't, I'm not going to talk to him" said Ivory.

"Isn't that the same thing Pansy said in third year, before she dated my idiot cousin" said Adeline.

"Half-brother" corrected Pansy.

"Go fawn over Draco" said Adeline.

Ivory rolled her eyes at her two friends.

"Oh, right…sorry" said Pansy.

"It won't happen ever, and I mean ever again…I won't talk to him" said Ivory leaving and going to the girl's dormitories.

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin Dungeons just then, and he noticed Pansy and Adeline looking towards him. Then Pansy stood, and left to the girl's dormitories.

"I wonder what's going on" said Sev.

"Can't be good" said Blaise.

"It's fine, me and Ivory just had a fight" said Draco.

"Well she's not here" said Blaise.

"We could ask Adeline" said Sev.

Draco walked over to where Adeline sat on the couch.

"Where's Ivory" asked Draco.

"None of your business" said Adeline.

"It kind of is" said Draco.

"She went into the rooms" said Adeline.

"Can you tell her I need to talk to her" said Draco.

"Have you ever known me to help you" asked Adeline giving Draco a glare.

"Fine" said Draco.

'_Bloody waste of time' _Draco told himself.

* * *

"Ivory, what are you doing" asked Pansy.

"Busy" said Ivory flipping a page.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken the book" said Pansy.

"Why" asked Ivory flipping another page.

"You're literally slamming the pages" said Pansy.

"Sorry, he just makes me so…" Ivory trailed off.

"Frustrated" asked Pansy.

"Exactly" said Ivory shutting the book, and laying it on the nightstand next to her bed.

"It only gets worse if you put it off" said Pansy.

"She has a point" said Rummy walking into the room.

"Don't talk to her" said Pansy.

"Ok, not talking" said Rummy.

"What are you even doing here" asked Pansy.

"mmhm mm mmm mmmhm" muffled Rummy.

"Talk" said Pansy.

"Draco is downstairs" said Rummy.

"Neither of us care" said Pansy.

"What if he wants to apologize" asked Rummy.

"He can wait" said Pansy.

"For how long" asked Rummy.

Pansy looked over at Ivory, who'd laid down and turned away from her.

"A while" said Pansy looking sadly at her friend.


	5. Miss Me?

**Winter**

"Are you coming to the match" asked Blaise to Adeline.

"I don't know" said Adeline looking at Ivory, who was reading a book.

"There still not talking" asked Blaise also now looking at Ivory.

Adeline nodded.

"This is a longer silence between two people, then when my cousins have a staring contest" said Sev.

"Where are you going" asked Pansy watching Ivory stand up.

"This silence between them is literally putting everything out of balance" said Blaise.

"We should start going to the match" said Sev.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" said Blaise to Adeline.

"Did you see where Ivory went" asked Pansy now looking around.

"No" said Sev, Blaise, and Adeline.

Just then Draco entered the room.

"Not coming to the match again" asked Sev.

"I need to do something" said Draco.

* * *

"Ivory" asked Draco.

Ivory looked over at Draco, and then looked back at the snowy landscape.

"Draco" said Ivory.

"It's almost holiday" said Draco.

"Yes…what are you going to do on holiday" asked Ivory.

"Nothing" said Draco.

"I'm sure you have some girl you could get to come over" said Ivory.

"Actually…the only one I'm interested in won't talk to me" said Draco. "Then again she's talking to me right now" he said.

Ivory smiled at Draco.

"Why don't you come over my place over holiday" said Draco.

"Of course…Snape has been wanting me out of the house" said Ivory.

"What will you tell him" said Draco.

"That I'm visiting a friend" said Ivory.

"I'm glad that I'm a friend" said Draco.

Draco leaned down and kissed Ivory passionately.

"Well I must be going" said Ivory pulling away from Draco.

**Two Days Before Holiday**

"Enter" said Severus.

Ivory entered the room silently, and shut the door behind her. Severus looked up from the book he was reading at his desk.

"What do you need Ivorius" asked Severus turning back to his book.

"I wanted to know if I could…_visit, _a friend over holiday" said Ivory.

"Who" asked Severus.

"Narcissa" said Ivory.

"Really" asked Severus.

Ivory looked away from Severus' cold eyes.

"Are you sure this isn't just a visit having to do with Draco" asked Severus.

"This has nothing to do with Draco" said Ivory.

"Oh, I believe it has everything to do with Draco" said Severus.

"Why would I visit Narcissa to see Draco" asked Ivory.

"I'm not an fool Ivorius" said Severus.

"I don't think you are" said Ivory.

"We'll be busy anyway, you are visiting your grandparents" said Severus.

"Shouldn't that be my decision" said Ivory.

"You have not seen them lately Ivory" said Severus.

"They don't care about me" said Ivory.

"Your grandparents truly love you Ivory" said Severus.

"All they want to basically do is ruin another of my holidays, talking about how worthless my father was" said Ivory.

"Though I agree with them, that gives you no reason not to want to see someone" said Severus.

"Narcissa wouldn't mind me being there, she asked if I wanted to come for one of my holidays at the beginning of the year" said Ivory.

"She only asked to benefit Draco, her and Lucius both want someone for Draco who's like you" said Severus.

"You can't just let me go" said Ivory.

"I'm not going to let you go over to the manor" said Severus.

"I just want to see Narcissa, do you not trust me" asked Ivory."It's not that I do not trust you, it is Draco I do not trust" said Severus.

"Why, just because he's a Malfoy" asked Ivory.

"No, because I know what his father was like" said Severus.

"That doesn't mean he'll be like him" said Ivory.

"I never said it does" said Severus.

"Then take a chance Snape, let me go to the Manor" said Ivory.

**Inside the Slytherin Dungeons**

Draco sat on the couch, and looked towards Blaise.

"You're getting Ivory back" asked Blaise.

"Yes, and she might come over for holiday" said Draco.

"Your own sweet little Christmas present" said Sev.

Blaise laughed slightly.

"It's nothing like that" said Draco.

"However you don't deny that it could become like that" said Blaise.

"Who knows, maybe we will…or maybe we won't" said Draco.

"Well then you might be in luck, Ivory is talking to Snape right now" said Nott.

"No joke Theo" asked Blaise.

"Who knows, maybe Ivory and you need this Draco" said Sev.

"Imagine, an entire break with your girl" said Blaise.

"I don't have to imagine it, remember Sev" said Nott.

Sev punched Nott in the shoulder.

"You touch my sister, and you won't wake up the next day" said Sev.

"Remember last time you made out in front of Sev" said Blaise.

"Of course I remember, couldn't sit right for a month" said Nott.

"I hope she doesn't go, Ivory getting stuck with someone like you sounds more like a punishment" said Alexander.

"You can't even get a girlfriend Harvin" said Sev.

"I'm doing better then you" said Alexander.

"I seriously wonder what Tina Bryson sees in you, I mean it surely can't be your looks" said Adeline coming into the Dungeons.

Nott and Blaise laughed.

"You didn't hear Grinaldi, I think it's for a bet" said Pansy.

"That wouldn't be surprising, Tina never has any galleons" said Adeline.

Alexander glared at the two girls, and then began to walk away.

"Excellent choice" said Pansy.

"See you later Harvin" said Adeline.

"Ok, you two may hate each other…but when it comes to taking someone down, you're the perfect bloody tag team" said Sev.

The two girls exchanged looks of hatred towards on another, and then began to walk away.

"Pansy, are we still on for tonight" asked Sev.

"Yes" said Pansy.

"Should we go and pack" asked Nott.

"It'll be fine, we don't have any work to do these next few days" said Draco.

"We're already packed" said Sev.

"You must be really excited Ivory might be going" said Nott.

"I need to be packed as soon as possible, so I can help get her onto the train" said Draco.

"How gentlemanly of you" said Sev.

Draco threw a pillow at Sev, Draco had fewer friends this year. He felt somewhat friendless he'd now counted Blaise as a friend, but he only one he'd grown up with who'd remained his friend had been Sev. Even then his father and Sev's father hadn't been friends, in fact they'd hated each other. However, Draco had liked Sev from the very beginning. Though he'd never actually learned Sev's full first name.


	6. Start Of Holiday

**Minutes Before Holiday**

"No flick your wrist" said Severus to the student.

"What do you mean" asked the student.

Ivory walked quietly into the room, and leaned next to the door.

"Class dismissed" said Severus.

All the students filed out of the room, and other students whispered about how dumb the class was.

"Have you considered it" asked Ivory.

"No I haven't, nor will I" said Severus.

"If you don't let me go then, I'll merely go on my own" said Ivory.

"Very well then, if it appears you can handle it" said Severus.

Ivory gave Severus a hopeful look.

"You can go" said Severus.

"Yes" said Ivory.

"If you happen to be impregnated I swear to you, I will murder Draco" said Severus.

"Nothing of the sort will happen, thank you! Thank you!" said Ivory hugging Severus, and then leaving the room.

Severus watched out the door, as Ivory jumped into Draco's arms.

"He said yes" Ivory said.

Draco was smiling as he put her down.

"I think I already regret my decision" said Severus to Nearly Headless Nick; who'd recently appeared.

"Perhaps you should've said no" said Nearly Headless Nick.

"Well I can't take it back now" said Severus.

"You wouldn't think that if you were a Malfoy" said Nearly Headless Nick.

"You weren't a Malfoy, were you" asked Severus.

"You know…..I don't remember" said Nearly Headless Nick.

Meanwhile, Draco and Ivory walked around in the snow, and watched as second years had a snowball fight.

"What do you suppose we'll do over this holiday" asked Draco.

"Hopefully nothing too boring" said Ivory.

"I'd never bore you" said Draco.

"That's what you'd say" said Ivory.

"Hey" said Draco.

"Hey Draco" said Nott.

Draco looked over, only to be hit with a snowball.

"Get back here" said Draco chasing after Nott.

Pansy and Adeline giggled, as they came behind Ivory.

"See what did I tell you, you're already back near Draco" said Adeline.

"I'm only visiting" said Ivory.

"You wouldn't possibly be planning to do anything with Draco, would you" asked Adeline.

"You're so sickening" said Ivory pushing Adeline.

"You've got to get rid of it eventually" said Adeline.

"Me and Draco never did" said Pansy.

"What" asked Adeline.

"We didn't want to, it wouldn't have been right" said Pansy.

"So Draco hasn't lost his" asked Adeline.

"Don't make fun of him" said Pansy.

"I can't believe it, and to think everyone thought he did" said Adeline.

"He never said yes to doing _that _with me" said Pansy.

"He told several people that he didn't" said Ivory.

"That was merely cause people picked at him for going out with Pansy" said Adeline.

"At least we all know the truth now" said Pansy.

"However not everyone knows, shouldn't everyone deserve to know" asked Adeline.

"Since when are you a very truthful person" asked Pansy.

"I'm a _Malfoy _remember, we're always truthful" said Adeline.

"Of course you're always truthful" said Ivory.

"I'm going to miss you on holiday" said Pansy.

"I'll send you a letter or two" said Ivory.

"What about me" asked Adeline.

"Of course, I'd never forget to send one to you Adeline" said Ivory.

"Good, what are the idiots doing" asked Adeline.

"Having a snowball fight" said Pansy.

"Let's get their attention" said Adeline picking up a snowball, and then it melting.

"That proves you're a hothead" said Pansy.

"No, it proves I'm hot" said Adeline.

"All you Malfoys are conceded" said Pansy.

"I know I am, and I _truly _embrace it" said Adeline.

"You two are so strange" said Ivory.

"The trains are about to start going" said Pansy.

"Ivory, care to walk with me to the train" said Draco extending his hand.

Ivory took his hand, and they began to walk to the train station.

"Holiday here we come" said Sev.

"I'm going to be so glad to be out of this school, and why is it don't come to my house for holiday" asked Blaise to Adeline.

"Because I have a lot of hatred to catch up on!" said Adeline.

"Hatred of who dare I ask" asked Blaise.

"Hatred of my technical cousin" said Adeline.

"Draco" asked Pansy.

"Yes, I'm talking about Draco" said Adeline.

"Why" asked Draco.

"I've missed out on a few days, and your going to be making out with my friend all holiday" said Adeline.

"And that's a bad thing" said Draco.

"I will hurt you Malfoy" said Adeline.

"You're also a Malfoy" said Draco.

"SHUT UP!" said Adeline.

"Don't tell me to shut up" said Draco.

"If you keep talking, you won't touch me the entire time over holiday" said Ivory.

Draco gasped.

"You wouldn't" said Draco.

"I would" said Ivory.

"You most definitely are my girlfriend" said Draco.

Draco helped Ivory onto the train, and she sat down next to Pansy.

"I would do anything to make the train go faster" said Draco.

"I'm not surprised" said Nott.

"What do you expect, he gets her the entire holiday" said Blaise.

"Poor Ivory" said Alexander as he passed by.

"Want to say that to my face Harvin" said Draco.

"I would, but I can't seem to find it Malfoy" said Alexander.

Sev, Blaise, and Nott stood; then suddenly the train started and they sat back down.

"He definitely deserves a beating when we get back to school" said Blaise.

"I'll put it as the second thing on my list" said Sev.

"What's the first thing" asked Blaise.

They all looked at Sev.

"I promised Pansy we'd go out somewhere when we go back" said Sev.

"Let me guess, you and her didn't go out yesterday night" said Blaise.

"Yes" said Sev.

"Why not" asked Nott.

"Unlike you Theo, I tend to fall asleep when I have nothing to do" said Sev.

"You fell asleep" said Draco.

"I was studying for that last exam I'd have to pass to go on holiday, then the next thing I know I fell asleep" said Sev.

"Wasn't she going to help you study" asked Nott.

"No we were going to_ study" _said Sev putting quotations around the word study.

"Oh, did you pass" asked Blaise.

"Yes, I took the exam this morning" said Sev.

"How do you feel" asked Draco.

"Longest test in my life" said Sev.

They laughed, and then the train ride continued; appearing to drag on.


	7. Held Back From Holiday

The train suddenly stopped, and Slytherin students began to stand up on the train.

"Sorry the train has stopped, we must head back to Hogwarts…there will be trains much later on in the week" the conductor said over the loudspeaker.

Slytherin students began throwing stuff at the speaker.

"What the bloody hell" yelled Adeline.

"This is going to ruin my entire holiday" said Draco.

"Ok, I feel better" said Adeline.

"You really like his life being ruined that much" asked Theo.

"Well when you put it that way, I sound like a Malfoy…so I guess so" said Adeline.

"Please sit" said Alexander.

A lot of Slytherins threw what they had bought from the trolley at Alexander. Most of the Slytherins shoved Alexander and his group out of the way, and he stopped: Draco, Blaise, Sev, Pansy, Theo, Ivory, Adeline, and a few others from leaving.

"Upset you're not getting your week Malfoy" asked Alexander.

"Sev, is it possible who can move the beating up to number one" asked Blaise turning to Sev.

Sev looked at Pansy.

"Well we're going tomorrow" said Sev turning back to Blaise.

"Ok then" said Blaise grabbing hold of the front of Alexander's shirt and dragging him along.

"Help! They're going to kill me!" yelled Alexander.

"Not kill, just maime or seriously injure" said Sev.

"What" yelled Alexander continuing to be dragged.

"I have to work on something to make things a little better, perhaps we could go somewhere tomorrow" said Draco.

"Sure" said Ivory.

Draco kissed her lips, and then pulled away.

"Oh hello Ms. Black" said Slughorn, after Draco had begun to leave.

"Professor Slughorn" Ivory said.

"I do hope I wasn't interrupting something" said Slughorn.

"No, he just had to go and do something" said Ivory.

"Yes, Malfoy's busy as always…well I was planning, since we've had this unexpected delay that I'd have a Christmas get together would you be game" said Slughorn.

"Of course sir" said Ivory.

"You do remind me of someone" said Slughorn.

"Who" asked Ivory.

"Nevermind, you're invited to join as well Ms. Malfoy" said Slughorn.

"Of course" said Adeline.

Slughorn then left.

"What was that about" asked Pansy.

"I don't know, apparently I remind him of someone" Ivory said.

"No! He didn't invite me to the party" said Pansy.

"Leave it to Pansy, to whine about something no one cares about" said Ivory.

"Whatever" said Pansy flipping her hair.

A Quidditch match was rescheduled, and put for today. Quidditch teams had been preparing for one of the games, but it didn't make much sense to just suddenly put one in. Ivory wasn't sure she would play, though Adeline and Pansy tried to convince her to play she decided not to.

Ivory knew where Draco was, and she decided to hang out at a place that overlooked the game.

"Ivory" said Evan.

"Oh, Evan" said Ivory.

Evan was Ivory's older brother, they had the same father and mother. He didn't look much like her father though, well his skin was pale, his eyes grey, but his hair was just straight and almost nothing like her fathers.

"You should be playing" said Evan.

"What…oh" said Ivory after looking down on the Quidditch match.

"Thinking about something" asked Evan.

"Everything's fine" said Ivory.

"Come on Ive, I can see something is wrong" said Evan.

"It's nothing…really" said Ivory sounding less convincing then she'd expected.

"You know you can talk to me about anything…especially if it includes Malfoy" said Evan.

"Everything's fine with Malfoy" said Ivory.

"Of course" said Evan.

* * *

Draco kicked the Vanishing Cabinet.

"Damn it" said Draco.

"Yes, that's really going to help" said Rummy.

"Rummy? What are you doing here" asked Draco.

"Watching you kick a Vanishing Cabinet, which just so happens…has a missing piece to it, and that's why it's not working" said Rummy.

"You know where the missing piece is" asked Draco.

"Look above your head Malfoy" said Rummy.

Draco looked up at a triangular piece of the cabinet floating too high above his head.

"How do I get it down" asked Draco.

"You have to use the opposite spell to 'Wingardium Leviosa'" said Rummy.

"And what would that be" asked Draco.

"Perhaps you should ask your girlfriend" said Rummy.

"No, I'm not putting Ivory into this" said Draco.

"She's already in it…the dark lord knows that she's your girlfriend" said Rummy.

"That's what I was trying to prevent" said Draco.

"Well the Mission wasn't accomplished, what the bloody hell are we going to do" asked Rummy.

"Do you really think I know" asked Draco.

"You still don't have the idea" said Rummy, she sighed. "It has two words, one starts with a b and the other with a u" said Rummy.

"No, I can't do that" said Draco.

"You'll have to, if you don't want to end up hurting her" said Rummy.

* * *

"Just think, we're stuck here during spring…isn't it wonderful" said Adeline sarcastically.

"I was actually looking forward to having you meet my mother" said Blaise.

"I've already met your mother" said Adeline.

"When" asked Blaise.

"So Ivory, what's going on with you and Draco" asked Daphne.

"Why are you here Greengrass" asked Tina.

"I don't recall asking you that question" said Daphne then looking back at Ivory.

"Telling you that information would be a mistake" said Ivory.

"It wouldn't" said Daphne.

"Please!…If we wanted to stop gossip, we'd have to super glue your mouth shut" said Adeline to Daphne.

"Have a problem Malfoy" asked Daphne.

"Just wait Greengrass, when you're all alone…I promise you, you'll wake up in a Dragon's nest" said Adeline.

"Ha, threatening something you won't fulfill" said Daphne.

"Oh I'll fulfill it alright, I don't care who I have to leave, or when…but you end up alone, oh you'll not only regret it, you'll be wishing you'd listened to me" said Adeline.

"I'd like to see you try" said Daphne turning, and leaving.

"I hate her" said Adeline.

"And she hates you" said Pansy.

'And I hate you, it's the circle of hate" said Adeline to Tina.


	8. What If I Were To Forget

_**What if I were to forget?**_

Draco sighed, he loved Ivory...but wasn't willing to allow something bad to happen to her, because of his current situation. So when she came up to him merrily, and her smile dissolved – he had no idea how to break it to her. In the end of the conversation he had his hand on her cheek, and she pushed him away. Not even Rummy followed after her, and Draco just stood there staring at Ivory's back as she walked away. Rummy standing silently beside him.

"What now, Master" asked Rummy, looking up at Draco.

"Go away Rummy" Draco said, looking downward.

"Master... –" "GO AWAY RUMMY" Draco shouted at the little bear, and Rummy's eyes became filled with tears.

Draco's back was to Rummy, and he was tightening his fist...bitterly attempting to find ways to fix the Vanishing Cabinet.

"But Rummy will forget, and then Rummy will become normal –" Rummy tugged on Draco's pant's leg, "Master wouldn't do that to Rummy, would he" Rummy stated.

"But I want to forget" Draco mumbled.

Draco began to walk, causing Rummy to be kicked backwards, and fall on his fluffy chest.

"Master..." Rummy spoke quietly.

_**~ 3 Weeks Later ~**_

A little bear walks the halls of Hogwarts, not knowing his purpose, and searching for something...someone to help him understand everything.

"Hello" he said to one, as they passed.

They merely looked down at him oddly, and he continued walking on. He looked through the crowds, he swore he recognized someone, and then a girl stopped in front of him.

"Rummy" she questioned.

The little bear looked at her in disbelief, he must know her from somewhere; but he couldn't remember much from three weeks ago.

"Do you remember who I am" she questioned, crouching down in front of him.

He knew he recognized her; pale skin and shoulder length brown hair. Hmmm...it rang no bell for him.

"Rummy?" she stated.

"Why do you keep calling me that" the little bear asked.

The girl frowned towards him, and he squinted his eyes. A flash went before them, as though it were a memory...but when he reopened them, he still had no name for her.

"It's me, Pansy? What's wrong with you" Pansy asked.

"Do I know you" the little bear questioned.

"Come with me" Pansy stated, getting up, turning, and beginning to walk.

Pansy stopped walking, and looked at the bear standing completely still.

"Trust me" Pansy said.

The little teddy bear looked down at the two round things underneath him...what were those called? He attempted to move one, and fell forward. Where as another flash of something went through his mind, but the bear shook away the feeling.

Pansy walked back, and picked him up.

"Come on, we'll sort this out with Adeline and Blaise. I'll bring you to her, later" Pansy said, beginning to walk.

"Who's her?" questioned the little teddy bear.

"Ivory" Pansy answered, as she rounded a corner.

"Ivory..." the little bear said aloud.

Where had he heard that name before? An image flashed before his eyes, and he shook it away. What were these things he was seeing.

* * *

Draco opened the vanishing cabinet, and smirked. He had finally done it, at the cost of a few objects; but he had finally mastered it. They would be coming tonight, and he wouldn't fail. There would be no distractions from his mission, and no problems that could possibly happen. Draco glanced down at a picture of him and Ivory, he rolled his eyes, and moved it inside the birdcage. A black bird flew out, in response, and he shut the picture inside. He would leave that behind, not as though Ivory would mind..they hadn't spoken in weeks.

* * *

Inside the Slytherin common room, Sev glanced into the little teddy bear's eyes with a large magnifying glass, and kept "mmhmm"-ing.

"Well it seems, Rummy's memories are fading, and unless something causes Rummy's memory to restore...we won't really be seeing Draco around anymore. I wonder what he knows, that would make the charm fade away so quickly" Sev stated.

"How do you know the memories are fading" questioned Pansy.

"Here, I'll show you" Sev said, then directing his attention towards the bear. "Rummy –" "That isn't my name" the bear stated, narrowing it's eyes at Sev.

"Whatever, just raise your right arm" Sev directed.

The little bear glanced down at his body...what was an arm? In mere curiosity, he raised the first thing he could think of.

"He's raising his right foot" Adeline stated.

"Exactly! The grey iris in his eyes is dissolving, making it semi-obvious of what his memory is like, and not only that...his reactions to a simple direction were completely delayed! Rummy is going to lose every memory, until he slowly comes to a state of returning to normality" Sev concluded.

"English, please" Adeline said.

"Whatever his name is, is going to turn into a regular non-talking teddy bear" Blaise explained.

"So if his memory isn't restored, the charm dissolves" stated Pansy.

"Exactly" Sev responded.

"Why would his memory begin to fade though" Blaise questioned.

"When you bring a stuffed animal to life, naturally they're immediately given a purpose, so when it loses it's purpose...it loses all data or information that it's received" Sev stated.

"So he needs to be returned to his purpose" Adeline said.

"Meaning, he needs Ivory" Pansy stated.

"Like Draco" Blaise said.

"Draco" questioned the little bear.

HE KNEW THAT NAME!


	9. Memory Flood

Ivory sighed, and decided to go join the others down in the room, it was getting dark out now, and they'd be turning in soon. However, she hadn't really spoken to her friends lately, ever since...she didn't even want to think about it.

"Ivory, I've got a present for you" Pansy said, at the door.

"Bring it in" Ivory sighed.

Ivory gasped, as she lay her eyes on the tiny bear, she'd known as Rummy. She ran up to him, and hugged him closely. The little bear looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong with you" questioned the little bear towards her.

"You don't remember me, Rummy" Ivory asked.

"No, why does everyone keep calling me Rummy" the little bear snapped.

Ivory set the little bear down, and crouched down on her knees. She brought his little box bed down in front of him.  
"Do you recognize it" questioned Ivory.

The little bear gripped his head, another image flashing before his eyes...what was this little thing? He knew it was valuable to him, but what was it?

* * *

Draco lay in the hospital, bloody Potter had screwed almost everything up, and he slowly rose from the bed. He flicked on some clothing, and put on shiny black shoes. Then slowly began to walk out of the Hospital wing, he knew Severus would be arriving soon, and he needed to get the others. There was no way, Snape would be stealing his glory.

* * *

"Come on, Rummy, you've got to remember" Pansy stated.

The little bear looked at them both strangely.

"Look, I don't know you. I have to get back to Master soon" the little bear said.

"Master...who is Master" questioned Ivory.

"Draco –" the little bear saw another flash inside of his head, and saw a wand being held towards his nose. A blonde teenage boy smiling at him, and then he was back in the room.

"Do you know where Master is tonight" Pansy questioned.

"Master?" the little bear said.

_ Rummy was kicked back, by Draco's foot, and fell onto his fluffy tummy._

"_Master..."_

The little bear shook his head again, and heard a loud bell gong. He held his little teddy bear head, and struggled to make out the sound.

* * *

Draco set up the vanishing cabinet, and the others slowly came out. Then Draco stood back, and watched his Aunt Bellatrix come out. She even greeted him, and kissed him on the cheek. His aunt talked about his bravery, and how great of an honor it was for the dark lord to bestow this upon him...but any other words she said, were lost, and a mere blur to him as he stared at the picture inside of the birdcage. He would never have her back...could never.

* * *

"It'll be okay Rummy, you'll still be my teddy" Ivory said, stroking the little bear's fur.

"W-what did you say" questioned the little bear.

"It'll be okay" Ivory repeated.

"No! Before that!" the little bear stated.

"You'll still be my teddy" Ivory repeated, with an odd look.

There was a flash of light in front of the little bears eyes, and then it appeared.

_"Alright you're my teddy" said Ivory rolling her eyes. _

Then another...

_"Keep one eye open tonight bear, I will destroy you and dance on your grave" said Pansy._

_"I'll remember you always gorgeous feisty one" he said._

_Pansy rolled her eyes in disgust._

Then one bright flash of light, where he stood before Ivory.

_"I'm your teddy" he said raising his arms._

_"Alright" said Ivory picking him up, and setting him in the box, which was set up like a small bed._

_"My own bed" he replied laying down._

_"Goodnight Rummy" whispered Ivory._

Rummy's mouth dropped open.

"Ivory! MASTER! HE'S IN TROUBLE! MASTER IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING BAD" Rummy stated.

Ivory and Pansy looked towards each other nervously.


End file.
